1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and packaging, and more specifically to a flat, elongate sleeve for containing a musical instrument reed for sale (with additional packaging) and for storage and transport after sale and use. The present musical instrument reed holder secures the reed therein and holds the reed in the proper shape, thereby preventing warping of the reed as the reed dries after use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of musical wind instruments utilize vibrating reeds within or adjacent to the mouthpiece in order to resonate the column of air moving through the instrument. While the term xe2x80x9creedxe2x80x9d originally referred to the preferred material of which such components are made, such xe2x80x9creedsxe2x80x9d today may be formed of a wide variety of other materials, e.g., thin metal, plastic, etc., if so desired. However, reeds formed of cane or other natural wood material are preferred, for the various qualities provided by such natural materials.
Such reeds formed of natural materials are not without their drawbacks, however. The very nature of such reed type wind instruments results in a very moist and humid environment for the reed when the instrument is played, due to the moisture imparted by the breath of the person playing the instrument. While metal and plastic reeds are essentially impervious to such affects, reeds made of cane or other natural material will absorb the moisture from the player""s breath. In fact, such natural materials will absorb a certain amount of moisture from the ambient atmosphere, in very humid conditions. The absorption of moisture, from whatever source, results in the natural reed warping and swelling, and taking on a shape other than that desired for optimum performance.
Drying the reed will also result in changing its shape and configuration, with the reed sometimes taking on a different shape than that which is desired. In fact, drying the reed too rapidly may result in the reed splitting or otherwise being damaged, as moisture evaporates from the external portions first and causes them to shrink, while the center of the reed remains moist and swollen. Obviously, a reed which is not configured properly, will affect the tone of the instrument with which it is used. It is crucial that a musical instrument reed maintain the proper desired shape, in order for the instrument with which the reed is used to produce the proper sounds.
As musical instrument reeds are relatively thin and fragile and require careful treatment and handling, it is also important that they be properly packaged at the time of manufacture and to the point of sale. Numerous containers and packages for such articles have been developed in the past, but most provide little, if any, retention to hold the reed in the desired shape, particularly after it has been used. Some containers and the like have been developed which attempt to hold or secure the reed in the desired shape or configuration, and/or to promote its drying to the desired shape and form. However, the various reed holders and containers of which the present inventors are aware, all have certain drawbacks which do not provide all of the protection desired for the reed under all circumstances.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a holder for a musical instrument reed, which holds a single reed securely therein and maintains the proper shape of the reed regardless of the moisture content of the reed. The present reed holder essentially comprises a relatively flat, elongated tube or sleeve having an internal height or thickness adapted to the thickness of the specific reed type which is placed or stored therein. A pair of elongate internal ribs hold the reed securely within the holder, with the flat side or surface of the reed being held securely against the flat interior surface of the holder. Removal of the reed from the holder is easily accomplished by squeezing the sides of the holder slightly, thus flexing the ribbed panel away from the opposite panel of the holder to allow the reed to be withdrawn.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 555,561 issued on Mar. 3, 1896 to George R. Cadwallader, titled xe2x80x9cReed Supporter For Clarinets,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly for holding a reed in place upon the mouthpiece of a clarinet. The Cadwallader assembly comprises a pair of opposed metal loops or bands through which a series of cord windings are looped back and forth to pass over the reed and hold it in place atop the mouthpiece of the instrument. The cords are tightened by a threaded adjuster which engages the two metal loops. Cadwallader does not disclose any means of storing the reed when it is not installed on the mouthpiece of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,651 issued on Apr. 19, 1927 to Fred Gretsch, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a packet having a relatively stiff center panel and a series of reed holding pockets disposed to each side thereof. Gretsch appreciates the need to hold the reeds flat against the center panel, with the pockets having sufficient grip to hold the reeds tightly and securely. However, Gretsch fails to provide for any ventilation to facilitate drying of the reeds after use, and the provision of three pockets on each side of the center panel to hold six reeds, is considerably beyond the need served by the present invention, i.e., to hold a single reed. The Gretsch device is incapable of providing the A proper support for a single reed, as the reeds must be placed in pairs in pockets opposite one another for proper support therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,522 issued on Oct. 28, 1930 to Charles O. Widmayer, titled xe2x80x9cReed For Clarinets And Saxophones,xe2x80x9d describes several embodiments of reeds of composite construction, and a system using screws for attaching a reed to the mouthpiece of a musical instrument, as well as a more conventional encircling clamp. Widmayer does not disclose any holder or packaging for a reed for containing and protecting the reed prior to sale, and for storing and holding the reed in its proper configuration after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,908 issued on Feb. 9, 1943 to Walter Neuerburg, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes an apparatus for use in an accordion or other reed type musical instrument, for holding the multiple reeds used therein in place. The Neuerburg device is not related to a container type reed holder for storing a single wind instrument reed therein, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,599 issued on Mar. 20, 1951 to Carl Bartlett, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a flat metal clip in which two pairs of reeds may be stored opposite one another. The Bartlett reed holder slightly elevates the flat surface of the reed above the underlying central panel of the clip, and biases the thin tip of the reed against the central panel to urge the reed tip to bend slightly away from its normal direction of curvature following use. While the Bartlett holder does provide some solutions to some of the problems of reed storage, the metal clip of Bartlett does not allow a person to view the reed, and any information printed thereon, while in the holder. Moreover, the Bartlett holder has no means to facilitate removal of the reed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,173, issued Oct. 27, 1959 to H. L. Fenburr, describes a package for reeds for musical instruments made in one piece from plastic and having a pair of opposed longitudinal walls, a pair of short, opposed end walls, and a single lateral wall extending the length of the longitudinal walls, which are joined to form a five-sided compartment which is open on the side opposite the lateral side wall. The package has a single shoulder or protrusion on the interior surface of one of the longitudinal walls which is centrally located between the opposing end walls and which extends transversely across more than half of the width of the longitudinal wall. The longitudinal walls are bowed towards each other when the package is empty. The reed is inserted into the case laterally, causing the longitudinal walls to expand to a planar configuration. The transverse shoulder bears against the curved face of the reed, urging the flat surface of the reed against the opposing longitudinal wall. The Fenburr device has no opening defined in the longitudinal side wall for aerating the reed, has no thumb recess for aiding in removal of the reed from the package, does not have longitudinally extending ribs, and is not configured for squeezing the walls of the package to aid in removal of the reed from the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,298 issued on Aug. 31, 1965 to John N. Sumrall, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cCombination Clarinet And Reed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a generally conically shaped holder over which the bell of a clarinet may be placed for temporary storage during a musical performance. The conical instrument holder also has a series of flats formed about its surface, with each providing for the placement of a musical instrument reed thereon. A rubber band surrounds the holder to secure the reed(s) thereagainst. The necessity for the conical shape of the Sumrall, Jr. device, for holding the bell of a musical instrument thereon, results in a relatively bulky device which is not suitable for compact storage, as is the present holder. Rather, the Sumrall, Jr. holder must be stored in a conventional musical instrument case, due to its bulk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,913 issued on Oct. 3, 1967 to Melvin H. Best, titled xe2x80x9cContainer For Musical Reeds.xe2x80x9d describes a closed container formed of plastic for storing a single musical instrument reed therein. The Best container includes a hinged cover with a crossmember which bears against the curved surface of the reed to hold the flat side of the reed securely against the opposite inner surface of the container. Best states that his container is formed with a slight curvature along its length, which beneficially acts to curve the reed correspondingly. However, Best does not include any ventilation for his closed reed holder container, and the hinged lid arrangement is relatively cumbersome in comparison to the present reed holder invention, which allows the reed to be withdrawn easily from one end of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,997 issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Philip L. Rovner, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holding Device For Musical Instruments,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a clamp for securing a reed to the mouthpiece of a musical instrument. No storage container for securing the reed in its proper configuration for drying and storing, is provided by Rovner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,482 issued on Oct. 30, 1979 to Harold M. Gomez, titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Adjusting Single Reeds For Musical Instruments,xe2x80x9d describes a jig or fixture for securing a reed therein, with the fixture having a series of slots adjacent the thin lip contact end of the reed clamped therein. Gomez teaches the cutting of one or more slots in the end of the reed, with the cut(s) guided by the slots in the fixture. No container for holding the reed in the proper configuration for storage while drying, is provided by Gomez.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,428 issued on Oct. 5, 1982 to Vito S. Pascucci et al., titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a container providing for the storage of two pairs of reeds therein, in a back-to-back relationship. The reed holding arrangement of the Pascucci et al. holder thus more closely resembles that of the Gretsch ""651 reed holder, discussed further above, than it does the present reed holder invention. The Pascucci et al. container has a top or cap which is aligned axially with the main body of the device, and which lifts straight off the body to access the interior of the device, unlike the present holder with its open end which allows the single reed to be inserted or withdrawn therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,838 issued on May 24, 1988 to Conrad O. Johnson, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holding Device For Musical Instruments,xe2x80x9d describes a clamp for securing a reed to the mouthpiece of a musical instrument. The clamp includes a lower component having a smaller radius lateral curvature than the curvature of the reed, thus contacting the reed only along its outermost edges. No means for storing a reed between uses or packaging the reed prior to sale, is disclosed by Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,507 issued on Jan. 10, 1989 to Terry L. Stibal, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holding Device,xe2x80x9d describes the use of an elongate strip of Velcro(copyright) wrapped around the mouthpiece of a musical instrument, to secure the reed thereto. No means for storing a reed between uses or packaging the reed prior to sale, is disclosed by Stibal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,004 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 to Timothy M. Murphy, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a device for holding a plurality of musical instrument reeds therein. The device has a box-like structure, with the reeds being secured against the inner walls of the box by a series of elastic bands. A cylindrical outer cover or container may be provided over the outside of the box, if so desired. The opaque nature of the material used precludes viewing any indicia on the reed, through the box and cover structure. Moreover, the three dimensional box structure of the Murphy reed holder, results in a considerably more bulky article than the present reed holder and its capacity for a single flat reed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,628 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Jorge R. Salazar, titled xe2x80x9cMouthpiece For A Clarinet And A Saxophone,xe2x80x9d describes a mouthpiece having a flared end which conforms more closely to the configuration of the mouth and lips when an instrument is being played. Otherwise, the mouthpiece is conventional, with a lower air passage over which the reed would be installed for play. However, Salazar does not disclose such a reed installation with his mouthpiece, and does not disclose any storage container for holding and storing a musical instrument reed when it is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. D-399,714 issued on Oct. 30, 1998 to Edward J. Grossi et al., titled xe2x80x9cBrushcutting Reed Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a flat center area with a passage therethrough, with opposite raised semicylindrical side members therealong. No container structure for holding and securing a musical instrument reed therein, is provided by the Grossi et al. design.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D-409,370 issued on May 11, 1999 to Steven A. Wasser, titled xe2x80x9cReed Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a tray having a series of parallel channels formed therein, with a transparent lid for covering the tray. No means for securing a reed firmly against a flat surface to preclude warping while the reed is drying, is apparent in the Wasser design.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a holder for a musical instrument reed solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a holder or storage device for a musical instrument reed, particularly for a reed used with clarinets and saxophones. The present reed holder has a relatively thin, flat configuration, and is adapted to hold only a single musical instrument reed therein. The present holder is preferably provided at the time of manufacture of the reed, to protect and hold the reed securely therein throughout the distribution and sales process. The present reed holder is particularly useful after sale of the reed, for holding and protecting the reed for storage and transport when not being used with the musical instrument. The configuration of the present reed holder assures that a reed placed therein, will be held in its proper configuration and that it will dry flat, without warping, in order to allow the reed to be used again.
The present holder has a first reed retention panel having a laterally convex curvature thereto, with a pair of longitudinal reed contact ribs extending along the inner surface thereof. The opposite second reed -retention panel is flat. A reed is placed within the present holder with its convex surface in contact with the two internal ribs of the convex first panel, and the flat surface of the reed in contact with the flat second panel of the holder. The two internal ribs apply a pressure on the reed toward the second panel, with the flat surface of the reed conforming to the flat second panel which holds the reed in its proper shape to prevent warping while drying.
Removal of the reed from the reed holder is easily accomplished, by applying pressure on the opposed sides or edges of the holder. This causes the convex first panel to bow further outwardly, thereby releasing the pressure of the internal ribs on the curved surface of the reed held therein and allowing the reed to be withdrawn from the holder. Markings may be provided to indicate the appropriate points on the holder for applying lateral pressure for releasing the internal grip of the holder on the reed contained therein. Thumb and finger recesses are provided at one end of the holder, to facilitate insertion and withdrawal of the reed into and from the holder.
The present reed holder is preferably formed of a translucent or transparent material having at least some limited lateral flexibility, in order to allow the opposite sides to be flexed toward one another to release the retaining pressure on the reed contained therein. Transparency is preferred, in order to allow any markings or identification on the reed to be observed through the holder. The properties of polyethylene plastic provide the desired characteristics for the present holder. Additional features may be provided, such as one or more ventilation passages in at least one of the reed retaining panels and/or at the end of the device opposite the thumb and finger recesses, etc. The present reed holder may be formed to fit closely about any practicable size reed for any corresponding musical instrument, but is particularly well adapted for holding and storing reeds used for clarinets and saxophones.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a holder for holding and securing a single reed for a musical instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a reed holder having opposed first and second reed retaining panels, with an outwardly bowed first panel having a pair of longitudinal reed contact ribs along the inner surface thereof for holding a reed therein with its flat surface bearing against the flat surface of the second panel to assure that the reed will not warp when drying within the holder.
It is a further object of the invention to form a reed holder from a somewhat flexible and translucent or transparent plastic material, to allow the reed retaining panels to be flexed apart from one another for release of a reed contained therein, and to allow any markings on the reed to be observed through the holder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide at least one, and preferably a plurality of, ventilation passage(s) through the panels and other structure of the holder to promote drying of a damp reed being held therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.